Alguien
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: A él, todo el mundo le conoce.. pero ella es solo Alguien que el conoció.. Dios.. mal Summary.. pero tenganme compasión, esta es la primera historia que publico aquí!


**Alguien**

Los cuatro chicos están a punto de salir, comienzan a respirar para tranquilizarse mientras escuchan como las jóvenes que se encuentran afuera gritan con emoción el nombre del grupo que ellos forman.

-Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel! Tokio Hotel!

A cada grito los chicos se ponían mas nerviosos y a una señal de Saki su guarda espaldas ellos comenzaron a salir uno a uno. Mientras todas las chicas enloquecían, los chicos tomaban asiento frente a todas las fanáticas.

Todo iba como esperaban. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas cosas como: Bill Te Amo… Gustav Follame… Tokio Hotel Lo mejor… Tom Quiero un hijo tuyo… Geo me quiero casar contigo.

Pero de pronto alguien captó la atención del querido vocalista al parecer era una chica alta de cabello castaño oscuro algo liso con algunas ondas. Vestida con una camisa morada larga con un chalequillo negro, minifalda azul y medias negras con zapatillas de tacón negro y un collar donde se observaba la estrella de cinco puntas. Llevaba lentes de sol lo que dificultaba verle el rostro.

Las chicas iban y pasaban pero en la mente de Bill solo había un pensamiento: que aquella chica llegara.

De un momento a otro aquella chica se fue acercando hacia él así que le hizo señas a Saki para que las chicas no se amontonaran.

La chica se paro frente a Bill se quito los lentes y en un inglés muy perfeccionado le dijo:

-He escuchado un rumor que trata sobre ti

-Ah si y de que se trata?- le respondía mirándola algo desafiante

La chica se acerco a Bill hasta llegar a su oído provocando un estremecimiento en el chico.

-Que has tenido la mala suerte de poder besar a nadie desde los 16.

La chica no se movió de su lugar escuchando los insultos de las demás por haber tenido la osadía de estar así con Bill Kaulitz. Por otro lado el chico no se movió, en absoluto, solo le respondió

-Para mi mala suerte tienes razón

-Pero ese se puede arreglar

-Y según tu, como se puede arreglar

-Así- Acto seguido la chica lo besó en la comisura de los labios y sin mirarle se fue hasta donde estaba el gemelo del chico, Tom.

Lo miró y le sonrió coquetamente y entre susurros le dijo:

-Eres CASI perfecto- A esto el joven solo sonrió- Es verdad siempre me ha gustado llamarte "El Gemelo Sexy"

La chica se alejo y lo miró directamente a la cara mientras decía en el idioma materno de los chicos- Das OK Für Dich Oder nicht?- Tom se carcajeo por lo bajo para luego mover su piercing con la lengua y guiñarle el ojo a tan "simpática" Fan.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Georg lo miro fijamente y le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo:

-No sabes como me gustan tus ojos, son simplemente hermosos-

-Muchas gracias los tuyos tienen algo especial-

-Pero que dices si mis ojos son castaños como los de casi todo el planeta, en cambio los tuyos son verdes cosa que es casi única- El chico solo puedo sonreír.

Ya la trayectoria de la chica terminaba solo le faltaba una persona, su adorado Gustav. Al verlo grito su nombre y lo abrazó, el chico no esperaba esa reacción así que se quedo un poco atontado pero luego pudo responder al abrazo. Luego se separarse la chica le hablo:

-No sabes como me gusta la manera en que tocas es simplemente impresionante, por ti quise aprender a tocar la batería-

-Valla eso si que es halagador-

-Oye puedo tomarme una foto contigo?-

-Por supuesto, será un placer-

La chica trato de tomar la foto pero estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que pedirle a Gustav que la ayudara. Después de todo eso la chica se volteó a ver a los demás les dedicó una sonrisa para luego marcharse por la puerta trasera.

Saki el guardaespaldas iba a continuar la fila cuando el chico de cabello negro pidió un descanso. Esto le extrañó a su gemelo.

-Hey que pasa?-

-Nada, solo que tengo sed-

-Pero aquí hay agua!-

-Lo se, pero quiero un refresco-

-Esta bien!-

El joven salio a buscar el refresco pero al llegar a la puerta desvió su camino hacia la salida con la esperanza de encontrarla. De repente ve a una persona que esta parada justo en las escaleras frente a la salida, se fijó y era ella la misma chica que lo había "besado" hace menos de 15 minutos atrás. Al verlo ella comenzó a alejarse cuando el la llamó:

-Sthefania espera!- La chica se detuvo y él llego a su lado. La observo por unos momentos hasta que la chica cortó el silencio.

-Si no tienes nada para decirme es mejor que me valla además te deben estar esperando

-Tienes razón- El chico se daba la vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando esta vez fue ella quien lo llamó.

-Bill!-

-Si?- La chica se acercó rápidamente a el y le besó. Colocó sus manos en su cuello mientras él le correspondía y colocaba sus manos en las caderas de ella. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que escucharon pasos de personas que se acercaban a toda prisa. Bill dejó de besarla y le dijo:

-Será mejor que uses los lentes y te vallas rápido a menos que quieras que te conozcan aunque sabes que prefiero hacerlo público.

-Gracias, eso lo se pero ahora estoy algo ocupada en casa y sabes que nunca me ha gustado aparecer frente a las cámaras, yo siempre estoy detrás de ellas

-Eso lo se- De repente se comienza a escuchar una voz.

-Joven Kaulitz?-

-Vete ahora o te verán

-Te amo

El chico no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Sthefania se había esfumado de su vista.

Al voltearse ya tenia a varios reporteros en frente y estos comenzaban a preguntar cosas como: Que hace aquí?, Quien es esa chica? De donde la conoce? Que relación tiene con ella?- Bill los miro con ojos cansados y solo se limitó a decir: Es alguien que Conocí.

Luego el vocalista volvió al local para terminar con su trabajo.


End file.
